Hono Akano
NOTE: Sailor Suit Pretty Cure belongs to Cure Wonder! Please do not change any major information or make any edits on pages relating to Sailor Suit Pretty Cure without my permission! If you want to fix grammar mistakes or add any minor category I might've missed, please write in the summary box what you fixed. Thank you! Hono Akano (Hannah Archer in the English dub) is the third Cure in the series Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. She is is a graceful girl and is able to keep her balance for a long period of time without falling down. She is a shrine maiden. Because of this, Hono is admired and respected by her neighbors. Hono also tells fortunes as a fortune teller as a part time job. She has black hair that comes between her shoulders and has purple eyes. She also has fair skin, a small chest, and a thin, slender figure. Her shrine maiden clothes are a red and white miko robe. Her summer casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure is a red short-sleeved T-shirt with a bird on it, she wears black shorts that come down to the knees, wears short white socks, and wears red slip-ons. Her winter casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure is a red parka coat with a pink long-sleeved shirt underneath it, she wears a black skirt, she also wears white stockings and black boots. Her summer casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S is a dark red tank top, she also wears jean shorts that are above the knees, and wears brown flip-flops. Her winter casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S is a light red jacket with a white T-shirt underneath it, she wears three-quarter light blue jeans, and wears white sneakers with navy blue socks underneath. Her casual outfits also include her miko clothes and a sailor uniform. The sailor uniform is a white blouse with a light blue ribbon on it and a plaid skirt. In the spring and summer, she wears short white socks with and wears black Mary Jane shoes with it if she's outside; if not, she wears her uwabaki. In fall/autumn and winter, she wears black and white striped thigh-high stockings with black boots if she's outside; if she's inside, she wears her uwabaki. Her casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: Blackout in Yumehara Town is a white and red T-shirt with a red skirt, white leggings, and magenta flip-flops. Her outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: Kyonko's Evil Melodies is a red tank top with a red long-sleeved dress-like shirt that has hearts all over it; it also has a red bow just below the chest area with white ruffles at the shoulder, collar, and bottom of the top. She also wears dark purple skinny pants with studded hearts and studs around the pockets, and wears one-inch dark red heels with pale yellow bows. As Cure Flare, her hair gets longer. She wears a long-sleeved white sailor blouse with a red tie on it and a red sailor collar, a long crimson skirt, white socks, and black shoes. She also wears white gloves with a red stripe going through them. Her battle catchphrase is "I won't tolerate disrespect, so let me teach you a lesson in respect!" Her happy/winning catchphrases are "Alrighty!" ''and ''"Victory!" ''Hono's alternate happy catchphrase is a happy ''"Squawk!" ''Her sad/angry/losing catchphrases are a sad sounding ''"Squawk!" ''and "Why?! Why?! Why?!" '' Personality Hono is a calm, stoic, and focused girl when she is sweeping the Shrine, called the Inorino Shrine, where she lives with her grandparents. But when she is not doing that, she is an easily excited, outgoing, boy-crazy, and fiery girl. She is a student at the prestigious Ferro Private Academy for Girls. Hono is graceful and excellent at archery, due to it being a part of her miko training, as well as having excellent grades on her report card. She is also a cheerleader in the cheerleaders team. She is very optimistic and cheers people on. Even though she has a short temper, she is a kind person and cares about her friends. She is also repsonsible, reliable, and ambitious because she wants to be a model, a songwriter, a singer, and a poet. In fact, she is good at writing poetry, especially haiku, and she is in the poetry club at her school. Hono Akano is sometimes frustrated by her grandfather being overly friendly to females who come to the shrine and that the males who come here flirt with her, but she hides it by being amused. She can use ofudas in her civilian and cure forms. Hono Akano is also good at making bread and even made a 30-day old bread in the pilot. She also likes the Animal Crossing series. She uses atashi when at school and with her friends; she uses watashi when doing miko business and fortune-telling. History A Shrine Maiden in Training and the Loss of Hono's Parents Hono Akano lived with her grandparents and parents before they died. She was a shrine maiden in training. Her mother and father were in charge of the shrine, the Inorino Shrine. Her parents cared about her, but her father died when he was installing a lightning rod on the roof and was electrocuted by lightning. Her mother went into depression and lost all of her sanity. Before she lost the last bit of her sanity, she said to Hono, "Even though I'm insane now, I will always love you, Hono-chan." Then she became insane with grief, admitted herself to a mental asylum, and fasted meaning she didn't eat or drink anything. Her mother died peacefully in her sleep and both of her parents were buried beside each other in a grave site. To this day, when the day of her mother's death comes, she goes to her parents' burial site, puts new flowers on their graves and prays for 15 minutes. Hono comes to the grave site wearing her miko robe on this day. Hono's First Transformation Hono saw two Form-Changers and threw two ofudas at them, but it only stunned them for a few seconds. Then they were about to finish her off when Bunny and Tensaimi, as Cure Moonbeam and Cure River respectively, came and began fighting off the two monsters. But they getting weak and needed help, so Twilight--a talking cat---came to Hono and told her that she is Cure Flare. Then the cat tossed a pen to her and told her to shout'' "Pretty Cure! Flare Power, Make Up!" She did and transformed into Cure Flare. Then she defeated the two Form-Changers. Cure Flare '"The warmth of a flaring blaze of fire, Cure Flare!" ' 火のフレア炎の暖かさは、キュアフレア！ ''Hi no furea-en no atataka-sa wa, Kyua Furea! ' Cure Flare '''is Hono's alter ego. She is also beside Bunny and Tensai in battle. She is the graceful cure. Because of this, she can keep her balance and move from place to place without tripping or stumbling. Attacks '''Spirit Repellent Redemption '''is Cure Flare's regular attack. She takes out a scroll and chants ''"Keeee heh ha mo-atata...Keeee ha ha mo-atatata...Eee na ro sheho-to bati...YEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeee!" Then she shouts "Spirit Repellent Redemption!" ''and throws the scroll at the opponent. The attack stuns the opponent, giving the Cures time to purify Form-Changers or to defeat an enemy. '''Flaming Ember Barrage '''is Cure Flare's purification attack when fighting a Form-Changer alone. She puts her hands together, crosses all her fingers but two, and puts her two index fingers together making them stick straight out. Then she shouts ''"Pretty Cure! Flaming Ember..." ''A large glowing ball of fire appears between her index fingers. Then she shouts ''"Barrage!" ''Afterwards, the large glowing fireball turns into mulitple small flaming embers that fly towards the target and purifies the Form-Changer. When used against Tamashi, Zo-chan, Nin, or the generals it only stuns them. She sometimes uses her Purification Stick, Flare Torch, to perform the attack. To do this, she raises the torch in the air and the top gets engulfed in flames. She shouts ''"Pretty Cure! Flaming..." ''Then a flurry of embers fly out at the enemy. She then shouts ''"Ember Barrage!" '' '''Flare Burning '''is Cure Flare's finishing attack when fighting the generals. She uses the Flare Torch to do the attack by holding it out and shouting "Pretty Cure!" The tip of the torch lights up on fire and flames come out at the enemy as she says ''"Flare Burning!" ''The updated version of the move is '''Flare Burning Heat'. She does the same thing like with Flare Burning, but the flames are larger and darker in color. Also, she uses an ofuda scroll and chants "Burn, great flames. Burn warm, burn strong. And, most of all, BURN BRIGHTLY!" ''before throwing the scroll into the flames of the attack. The two attacks can also be used to purify Form-Changers. '''Flare Torch Strike '''is Cure Flare's attack. She uses her Purification Stick, the Flare Torch, to perform the attack. She holds the torch in the air and shouts an incantation "The flame of passion in a young child's heart, take this!" Then she holds the torch out and shouts ''"Pretty Cure!" ''The tip of the torch glows and is ablaze then she shouts ''"Flare Torch...!" ''She draws a cursive capital C and a cursive capital F in flames as she does so. (The C and F stand for Cure Flare.) Then she shouts ''"Strike!" ''and the fiery letters fly towards the target and purifies the Form-Changer. '''Flare Arrow Shot '''is Cure Flare's attack. She says "''Give me an arrow made out of fire!" ''Then she gets out an ofuda and chants ''"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" The ofuda is set ablaze and turns into a fiery arrow. She holds it and aims it at the enemy. Then she shouts "Pretty Cure!" She pulls the arrow back then she shouts "Flare Arrow...!" ''Afterwards, she lets the arrow go while shouting ''"Shot!" ''The fiery arrow flies toward the target and defeats the enemy. '''Pretty Cure Double Energy Attack '''is the duo purification attack. Cure Flare performs with another cure when fighting a Form-Changer with more than one Cure. The Cures raise their Purification Sticks until they glow then, aiming at a Form-Changer, shout ''"Pretty Cure Double Energy Attack!" The attack leaves a streak of colors in its wake. The "double" part of the name and phrase can change to "triple", to "quadruple", to "quintuple", depending on how many Cures perform the attack. Pretty Cure Senshi Attack Power is the Caped Pretty Cure purification attack. A yellow orb appears then Cure Lovely tosses it to Cure Timber causing a green orb to stick to the yellow orb, both saying "Pretty Cure!" who tosses it to Cure Flare causing a red orb to stick to the green orb both saying "Senshi...!", who tosses it to Cure River causing a blue orb to stick to the red orb both saying "Attack...!" ''Then tosses it to Cure Moonbeam causing a pink orb to stick to the blue orb and all of the Cures shout in unison ''"Power!" The five colored orbs fly towards the target, leaving a colored streak in its wake, and hits the enemy. Cure Caped Flare "The hope that rides on the wind! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure, Caped Form!" 風に乗ることを願っています！ セーラー戦士プリキュア、ケープフォーム！ Kaze ni noru koto o negatte imasu! Sērā Senshi' Purikyua,'' Kēpu Fōmu! 'Cure Caped Flare '''is the upgrade Cure Flare gets after defeating her Shadowed Cape Cure self and transforms by shouting '"Change! Pretty Cure, Cape On!" 'When undergoing this upgrade, her Cure outfit changes to a light red top with a dark red sailor collar and dark red bow, a dark brown open cloak similar to the Let's Mirage Cures, a scarlet skirt with white frills, scarlet shoes similar to Cure Beat's, red gloves similar to Sailor Mars', dark red fire-shaped earrings, a scarlet choker similar to Sailor Mars', and a dark red cape. Items 'Transformation Power Pen is the item that Hono uses to transform into Cure Flare. She transforms by shouting "Pretty Cure! Flare Power, Make Up!" Purification Stick 'is the item that each Cure uses for purification attacks. Since each stick is a different color and design, Cure Flare owns a red and brown torch. Character Songs Hono has one song sung by her voice actress. She has duets with Bunny, Tensai, Itsuki, and Momo's voice actresses. She also has a group song with all of the Cures. The solo song is: *Hono Akano-san the Shrine Maiden and Pretty Cure The duets are: *Moon Flare (with Bunny Gekkono's voice actress) *Fire and Water (with Tensaimi Aquano's voice actress) *Oak Revolution (with Itsuki Oak's voice actress) *Love is Warm like a Flame (with Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano's voice actress) The group song is: *Futari wa Sailor Suit Pretty Cure! (with Bunny, Tensai, Hono, Itsuki, and Momo's voice actresses) Nicknames Throughout the series, the girls, and other characters have put different nicknames for Hono. *'Hono-chan (炎ちゃん Honō-chan) is the nickname that most of Hono's friends call her. *'Hono Banana' (炎バナナちゃん Honō Banana-chan) is the nickname Itsuki calls her. At first, she uses the nickname without the "-chan" suffix, but then uses it. *'Hono-san' (炎さん Honō-san) is the nickname that most of the other characters call Hono. *'Rosebud-san' (ローズバッドさん Rōzubaddo-san) is the nickname that Hono's classmates call her. *'(Little Miss) Show-off'(目立ちたがり屋ちゃん Medachitagariya-chan) is the nickname that Ryōga Madoka uses for Hono. She alternates between using the "-chan" suffix and not using it. *'Mikomi-san' (見込み-さん Mikomi-san) is the nickname that Hono uses when she is doing her part-time fortune-telling job. Relationships Twilight- Hono and Twilight get along well. They both encourage Bunny to do her best at being a Pretty Cure. She turns to Twilight for advice sometimes. Bunny Gekkono- Hono released an evil spirit from Bunny, which really was a group of spirits. She brings her a loaf of bread when Bunny is sick. Even though they get into fights, they are good friends and Hono is the first person Bunny goes to for suppport. Tensaimi Aquano- Hono gets along well with Tensaimi. If there is something she doesn't understand, she would ask Tensai. Tensai agreed to go to her archery practice to watch her. Itsuki Oak- Hono found Itsuki and got her to help Bunny stand up to a group of mean boys who were bullying her. She was the last person to thank the tomboyish girl. They often exchange recipes for bread and rice cakes. Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano -Hono, along with Tensaimi, Itsuki, and Bunny, watched Moekko-chan's performance on TV at Bunny's house. She wanted to meet Moekko-chan in person and was the first person to ask the idol for her autograph. Hono really wanted to see Moekko-chan's next performance live and thought that the idol was so cute. Then she went to the idol's house and found out her real name, Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano. She wanted them to call her Momo or Momo-chan for short. Hono became closer to Momo when she became a Pretty Cure. Hono's parents- Her parents were the head priest and head priestess of the Inorino Shrine. Her father died when he put a lighting rod on the shrine roof during a storm and, in a way, he gave up his life so his family would live. Then her mother died when she became insane, admitted herself to a mental asylum, and after fasting for a long time. She died peacefully in her sleep. Her parents loved her and she loved them. Much so, that her mother called her "Hono-chan". Hono's grandparents- Hono loves her grandparents despite her grandfather being overly friendly to female visitors and her grandmother being a mischievous trickster. They made Hono's parents' request by making Hono go to a girls only school. Her grandparents do their best to raise Hono since her parents' deaths. Etymology Hono- Hono means blaze or flame. Akano- Aka means red and No means of. So, her name means "Blaze of Red" or "Flame of Red", which is a pun on her real name Princess Blaze. Cure Flare- This is a pun on her civilian name Hono Akano and her real name Princess Blaze. Trivia *Hono's voice actor is Eri Sendai who also voices Milk/Kurumi Mimino/Milky Rose from'' Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo)'' and Cherry Hanasaki/Cure Blossom Mirage from Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. *Her chant used when finding a person's star matrix when telling fortunes and when using Spirit Repellent Redemption is also used by Katrina the Forune Teller in the Animal Crossing series. *She is also a fortune teller like Katrina. *In fact, Hono's favorite games are the Animal Crossing series. She has every single game, every piece of merchandise, has the movie on DVD, and her favorite character is Katrina. *She is the only cure in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure to live with grandparents. *She is the second cure in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure to have good grades, the first cure is Tensaimi Aquano. *She is the first Cure and only Cure in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure to have a catchphrase that can be winning or losing depending on how it is emoted. *Hono has a poster of Animal Crossing in her room. *Hono Akano and Akane Hino have the same initials, H.A or A.H. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Red Cures Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Wonder